Berulang, Ulang, dan Ulang
by Matryosha
Summary: Meski kemudian aku melangkah dengan kekesalan luar biasa dari dalam kantormu disertai wajah semerah tomat, kau selalu saja berhasil menarikku masuk. Berulang, ulang, ulang.../ Analisis Katsura mengenai seorang Sakata Gintoki/ OOC, gaje, sho-ai, etc!/ Cover by pixiv: 樋口


Eternal truth, eternal righteousness, eternal love; these only can triumph, for these only can endure.

 **-Joseph Barber Lightfoot-**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Berulang, Ulang, dan Ulang**

.

A Gintama's Fanfiction

.

Warning: sho-ai, OOC, typo(s), gaje, penuh deskripsi, etc!

Disclaimer: Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi, quote milik empunya, dan ceritanya punya tetangga sebelah #salah

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

Kita bertemu untuk pertama kali.

Kemudian, seperti kerjapan mata yang tak terasa dan berkali-kali, kita berpisah,

Lagi-lagi untuk pertemuan kembali layaknya nafas yang selalu ada, terasa, _dibutuhka_ n, tak kenal lelah, dan spontanitas—ya, spontanitas. Seperti spontanitas nafas yang teratur dan otomatis itulah pertemuan kembali dan perpisahan kembali dan pertemuan kembali kita. Dan kemudian berulang, ulang, ulang, ulang...

Namun kita tak pernah merasa lelah.

.

.

Rasanya, kita hidup seperti halnya _phoenix_ yang selalu dapat hidup kembali dari abunya meski ia kesakitan setengah mati menjelang ajalnya.

Kita abu _phoenix,_ yang selalu lahir begitu saja. Seperti upil, katamu dengan wajah datar plus mata ikan; selalu ada kembali walau kita bersihkan sepanjang waktu selama kita masih bernafas.

Aku tertawa saja mendengar perumpamaanmu yang anehnya bukan ketulungan. Yah, namanya juga _kamu._ Sedari jaman kita bertemu di _dojo_ hingga sekarang kita setua oom-oom tukang judi di _pachinko_ (dan kita memang sering ke tempat judi ilegal itu dan bertemu, kan?), kau tetap saja aneh.

Kau aneh, seaneh aku—tidak juga, aku masih normal, menurutku saja.

Oke, aku tetap tidak mengerti alasanmu meninggalkan medan pertempuran begitu saja saat kita menyatakan diri kita kalah. Takasugi saja bertahan!

Walau mungkin caranya kelewat ekstrim sih: menghancurkan Edo...

Oh, lupakan mata satu yang tidak mengakui kita sebagai partnernya lagi. Lupa dia, bahwa kita yang merawatnya semasa matanya berdarah-darah seperti genteng bocor.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal genteng bocor, Sakamoto si ember bocor yang cerewetnya minta ampun itu juga tidak menyerah. Ia berusaha netral dengan menjadi seseorang yang bisa menyediakan sebuah kapal luar angkasa untuk _amanto_ maupun manusia sekalipun. Ia tidak ingin berperang, tapi setidaknya dia tak pernah menyerahkan impiannya begitu saja.

Dan kau?

Impian tertinggi yang pernah kudengar darimu hanyalah meluruskan rambut keriting putih abnormalmu itu—aku ingat kalau aku sering berpikir bahwa kau makhluk perpaduan antara _amanto_ tukang ngelamun yang ditabrak kapalnya sendiri, kemudian terdampar di bumi dan kehilangan ingatan, sebelum bertemu ibumu dan menghasilkanmu.

Kau makhluk teraneh yang pernah kulihat.

Dan terkuat. _Shiroyasha_ yang berjasa dalam perang Joui. _Danna_ di Yorozuya Gin-chan yang bahkan tak sekalipun berhasil dalam pekerjaannya—untuk satu ini, entah mengapa prestasi burukmu itu meninggalkan kesan bagus di Kabuki-cho dan bahkan di dalam pusaran kekuatan Shinsengumi. Sosok yang bahkan dikenang oleh separuh penghuni distrik. Bahkan ketika kau 'mati' dan mencoba kembali ke masa lalu*, kami semua bergegas menyusulmu, bertempur. Kami yang kau tinggalkan di belakang hanya dengan punggungmu yang membungkuk aneh, selalu ingin menyusulmu. Kau yang bahkan bisa membuat Hijikata menempatkan Yamazaki di seberang kantormu. Kau yang menolak untuk bergabung dengan kelompok Joui-ku dan menjadi 'moderat', namun tak pernah menolak kunjungan-kunjunganku ke kantormu. Kau yang menjaga mati-matian Shinpachi dan Kagura yang datang mengganggu 'hidup-bak-oom-oom-sejati'-mu yang damai.

Kau yang tidak jelas, setidak-jelas tata letak otak dan ototmu yang kadang membuatku pusing.

Dan kau menghabiskan empat ratus enam puluh tiga huruf hanya untuk mendeskripsikanmu! Dan akan bertambah lagi!

Argh!

Kau makhluk aneh, Sakata Gintoki!

.

.

"Oi Zura, kau menulis apa di buku jurnalku?"

Aku hanya menghirup _ocha_ -ku tanpa lupa menambahkan "bukan Zura, tapi Katsura" sebagai kalimat favoritku—seandainya saja orang menyebalkan ini tidak membuat trend mengubah nama orang seenaknya, Sakamoto dan Takasugi pasti juga tidak akan ikut-ikutan. Nah, satu lagi alasan yang membuatnya yakin dengan pasti bahwa Gintoki ini adalah salah satu spesies _amanto_ blasteran. Nanti ia akan menuliskannya—

"Masa bodoh dengan rambut wig-mu! Kenapa kau menulisi jurnalku dengan aib—maksudku, dengan fitnahan diriku yang tampan ini, huuhh? Memangnya kau anak kecil yang sedang merajuk pada pekerjaan kantor ayahnya? Dan apa-apaan ini dengan kemungkinan bahwa ayahku adalah _amanto_ tukang ngelamun?! ...walau aku juga memikirkan kemungkinan itu sih..."

—di jurnal milik mantan partner semasa perangnya itu.

Yah, kan tidak mungkin ia menulis di jurnalnya sendiri tentang satu-satunya Gintoki di dunia ini untuk kemudian dibaca Elizabeth. _For your information,_ seorang Kotaro Katsura juga tidak mungkin becus menyembunyikan hal seperti itu pada sahabat _amanto_ sehidup sematinya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa juga ia harus menyembunyikan aib-aib Gintoki? Memangnya dia agen FBI?

"Kupikir jurnal itu bukan jurnalmu," akhirnya kalimat yang terucap sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan apa yang dia pikirkan, mengundang kernyitan aneh pemuda _perm_ di meja sebelah.

"Kau ngomong seolah kau siswi SMA yang sedang ber- _tsun tsun_ dengan taksirannya, Zura."

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura! Dan aku sama sekali bukan siswi SMA, tapi pejuang Joui!"

"Kamu cuma nebeng minum teh di kantorku, bukan pejuang Joui. Dan ya, kamu semakin mirip siswi SMA _tsundere_ kalau sedang mengilah begitu, _baka._ "

"Aku bukan siswi SMA _tsundere_ , tapi Katsura! Dan darimana kau memandangku sebagai siswi SMA _tsundere_ , huh?!"

"...oh?"

Cuma itu jawaban yang Katsura dengar sekalipun ia berusaha menghabiskan isi _ocha_ -nya yang tinggal setengah, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan malas Gintoki sekaligus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari selimut sehangat suhu badan manusia dewasa yang tiba-tiba meraup tubuhnya...

Oi, tunggu.

"...kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Ettoo...untuk menunjukkan sisi siswi SMA _tsundere-_ mu?"

"...lepaskan, bodoh. Shinpachi dan _Leader_ bisa pulang setiap waktu—ah! Apa yang kau sentuh, Gintoki?!"

"Hmm, menurutku mereka tidak akan pulang hingga pagi hari setelah memakan _tamagoyaki_ sakti si cewek gorilla itu."

"Bagaimana dengan Elizabeth? Dia akan menjemput—Ngh..."

Sebuah seringai lebar dari Gintoki adalah hal yang susah payah Katsura fokuskan saat itu.

"Yep, dengan ini secara _official_ kau adalah siswi SMA _tsundere_. Lagipula, fakta ini sudah menjadi kebenaran abadi-mu sejak jaman sekolah Dojo, Zura."

.

.

Susah payah juga Katsura menahan keinginannya untuk menghantam kepala putih itu dengan gelas tehnya...

Dan dia melakukannya.

.

.

Meski kemudian aku melangkah dengan kekesalan luar biasa dari dalam kantormu disertai wajah semerah tomat, kau selalu saja berhasil menarikku masuk.

Bukan hanya ke dalam kantor maupun selimut _futon_ -mu yang hangat, tetapi juga ke dalam hipnotis natural yang entah bagaimana hanya berpengaruh padaku.

Berulang, ulang, ulang...

Namun kita tidak pernah lelah.

* * *

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

* * *

N.B: *) Yorozuya yo Eien Nare movie.

 **Author's Note** :

Hiatus berapa bulan, bukannya bikin skripsi malah bikin cerita yang nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama utang-utang sebelumnya...orz. Gimana ya, namanya juga kumat jiwa fujo-nya lol *author dihantam dosbing*

Yosh! Fanfiksi pertama Gintama saya dengan pairing Gintoki-Katsura. Jangan tanya kenapa saya pilih yang ini, karena saya masih belum bisa _move on_ dari pria berambut panjang nan feminin di fandom sebelah *gantian author dihantam Zabuza*

At least, happy reading pals!


End file.
